Heart of DarknessThe Coming of Darkheart Bear
by JusSonic
Summary: From the Caring Board of Care Bears Forever, a new story, thanking Loyal Heart Dog and Sweet Heart Bear screen names for helping out. The Care Bears face their toughest foe yet...a evil Care Bear!


No-Heart is furious. Every plan he made to rid the world of caring is always foiled by his foes, the Care Bears. Even with Beastly and Shreiky's help, it always goes wrong. "Blast! I must find some sort of way to destroy those wretched Care Bears!" No-Heart said angrily. No-Heart thought for a minute. "Maybe...my solution can't be found in the present. Maybe I can find it in the past."   
  
No-Heart goes to where he keeps many books he considers useful. He found what he was looking for. Darkheart's diary. Darkheart used to work for No-Heart, until he started caring. "Darkheart was my most powerful servant in his time. Surely, he must have made something that can destroy those Care Bears." No-Heart thought.   
  
He looked through it until he found an entry that interested him. "Hmmm...it says here that Darkheart made a weapon he planned on using should all else fail. Perhaps this is the perfect weapon to use. It is locked up in his cave he used to trap those bears when they were cubs." He smiled evilly. Well, time to pay that cave a visit.   
  
No-Heart walked down the stairs leading to Darkheart's cave. He remembered the boy when he served him, powerful apprentice in magic's ways. "He was so evil at this time, so evil..." His fist lit up with a spell and he broke a part of the wall. "But he betrayed me to care like the Care Bears! I'll avenge this ... He'll pay with all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins!" Finally, the dark wizard found the door closing Darkheart's cave. A wooden black door with a figure of a demon on it. "Darkheart's portrait..." smiled No-Heart. The door was closed, but a spell opened it. He found a dark cave, with no light except an old lamp in the corner, near a table full of pieces of mechanicals and electronics, were the boy prepared all the tools he used against his prey. In the other corner some cages awaited the Care Bears, full of dust because they were never used. "One day, they'll be full of Care Bears, and this one will be for the first three Care Bears who led the escape of all their family." He pointed his finger on a little cage with points.   
  
Flashback:   
  
A boy with a red hair worked in a dark cave, a shadow in the artificial night of this place. He used tools and items to build something. A great thing. "It'll be my Chef d'Oeuvre! The thing I will only use when all others things have failed. My last weapon against these darned little bears who humiliated me. The final uncaring I will give to them... a final blow!" He laughed in the dark. The boy ran into his cave, taking pieces of equipment from every place to fix them to the thing he worked on. "A weapon I worked on since True Heart Bear, Noble Heart Horse and Grams Bear, the three first Care Bears, escaped from us with the cubs. Since I let them escape me! I'll repair my error quickly... I was so stupid, even with my powerful magical powers and my capacity to shape shift... I'm not so stupid now, it's why I'm the most powerful servant of No-Heart. Not his right hand, because it's Shreiky ... but his left one! The one who works in the night and do what the right can't!" His dark and horrifying laugh echoed in the cave. "With the cubs, they must have found a place to hide. Nearly 40 Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins can't hide so easily! I'll find them before this stupid girl and her furry follower, and I'll catch them! They'll finish in the cages I prepared for them..." He stopped and moved back to look at his finished weapon. "It will be my last secret weapons against these stupid fuzzy things! But, I'll keep it hidden here... To catch the Bears today, I have another plan... My weapon will be my joker if my other plan fails... I don't misjudg my sisters and cousin like some other servants of No-Heart... These three are dangerous..." Darkheart's laugh echoed again in his cave.   
  
No-Heart, the dark wizard, looked at the cave, searching in his one time apprentice's diary how to find the terrible weapon. Finally, he pushed a stone and a secret place opened. The weapon was here. The dark sorcerer laughed at the sight of the last treasure of Darkheart. "I have it! Fear it, little Care Bears! Uncaring will came to the world and you won't be able to stop it, because you'll fall into my claws! The worst thing is the fact it's one of your own that will destroy you!" He took the weapon and moved up the stairs. Shreiky and Beastly waited him at the door that led to the cave. "What are you doing, Uncle No Heart?" The sorcerer turned to the girl, "I have found in Darkheart's diary a weapon that will end my problems with my sworn enemies!" Shreikly looked at what No-Heart bore, hidden under a woven. "What could this stupid boy make that's useful? And he betrayed you for this stupid girl named Christie!" No-Heart laughed, "Yes, he betrayed me. But his science will betray the family he once helped! And to avenge us from our foes is what we want, my favorite niece, correct?" Shreiky laughed, joined by her uncle. "As long these stupid fuzzy bears pay for all they did against us, what we use won't matter!"   
  
Unaware of the plan against them, all the Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins was preparing their annual great feast, a big picnic in the name of the eternal friendship between the Care Bears and their cousins. It was a great time for all the inhabitants of the Kingdom of Caring, a feast that takes place in the great Forest of Feelings under the mount Pic, near the River of the Blue Dreams. Champ Bear, Cheer Bear, Bright Heart Raccoon and Treat Heart Pig stopped their big cloud car at the door of the Hall of Hearts.   
  
"It's the annual Care Bears family picnic, and like each year, I'll win all the trials!" said Champ Bear.   
  
"Maybe, but we need to take the cups before! And we'll hope Beastly will not try to steal them this year..." said Treat Heart.   
  
Bright Heart: "I hope. It finished bad for me last year... But this one, I'll win at least one trial!" said Bright Heart.   
  
"I hope it for you, my little friend. But I will not lose for you," said Champ.   
  
"I don't need help! I will win honestly!" exclaimed Bright Heart.   
  
"I don't expect less from you," replied Champ.   
  
"Will you stay here until winter? Loyal Heart kept the cups, and I think he wants to stop." said Cheer.   
  
The four friends entered and found Loyal Heart keeping the cups, speaking with Perfect Panda.   
  
"Hi all! I was waiting of you. You're late. Good that Perfect came to keep me company so I was not alone!" said Loyal Heart.   
  
"Cheer took time to make herself a beauty..." said Bright Heart. Except for Cheer, all the bears laugh.   
  
"What trials are planned this year?" asked Perfect.   
  
"A marathon and a swimming competition with buoy like each year. A football and a baseball one too, opposing the Care Bears to the Cousins..." said Champ.   
  
"And others games for all! And ... mmmmmmmmhhh ... A big picnic!" said Treat Heart. The six bears take the cups and put them into the two cloud cars and drive to the Forest of Feelings. They were all happy.   
  
At the River of Blue Dreams in the Forest of Feelings, everyone is getting ready for the picnic. True Heart and Noble Heart, the founding Care Bears, were checking things off on the list so everything was ready. "Are the sacks here for the sack race, True Heart?"   
  
"They certainly are, Noble Heart. And I have gotten word from Loyal Heart. He and the other Care Bears are on their way with the trophies. Nobleheart smiled at this. "Good. Now all we need to worry about is No-Heart or his minions dropping in unannounced."   
  
"I am sure they wouldn't try it after what happened last time," said True Heart. They then looked up and saw that Champ, Cheer, Bright Heart, Treat Heart, Perfect, and Loyal Heart had arrived in their cars with the trophies. "Well, I hope nothing goes wrong today," said Noble Heart.   
  
Unbeknownst to them however, a dark force was now lurking in the Forest of Feelings. Someone, right now, was hiding in the shadows looking at them.   
  
"Unbelievable. These are the freaks No-Heart wants me to destroy? He's supposed to be powerful and he wants me to do it. Still, I was created by Darkheart to destroy them so I shall do my worst," said a mysterious voice. He then sounded angry. "But my creator turned to goodness! That is a disgrace! And so I promised myself, No-Heart and his minions one thing--revenge! A growing symbol appeared in the darkness. It appeared to be the symbol...of evil.   
  
All the Care Bears were having a good time. All were here, even Perfect and Polite Panda came for the great feast. Many tables had been set up for all the hungry Care Bears, some had already begun...   
  
"Birthday! You'll be burn if you take this..." said Cheer, followed by the cry of the orange bear, who ran to Take Care, crying in pain. The little bear stopped the pain with the power of his tummy symbol.   
  
"Remember, Birthday, don't play with fire... And wait to take the meat on the BBQ!" The bears in the surrounding smiled and the feast resume.   
  
Noble Heart turned to his best friend True Heart, "It seems I have seen the first accident of the day."   
  
The bear smiled, "Yes, nothing can be perfect. Look, Take Care said that Birthday has nothing. He just gain a little fear, and maybe this will teach him to wait to eat."   
  
The horse laughed, "Maybe! The day will turn good, I hope. Look. It seems that Champ and the others have finish with the trophies. What is planned?"   
  
True Heart took his paperboard. "Before the great picnic, two trials are planned: the marathon, because running after dining isn't good, and the sack race. I go to the last, you make the long-distance run, like last year?"   
  
"Yes. I finished second, Champ won and took the shoes and the cup of the winner. And he took time to save Bright Heart from a swamp. I'll be better this year." replied Noble Heart.   
  
"I'm sure, my old friend. See you for the picnic."   
  
The two founding Care Bears left their resting place, leaving the paperboard with all the trials planned written on it. A shadow in the bush took it and smiled, "I seek revenge ... But a long, terrible, and unstoppable one. They aren't so powerful that No-Heart said to me. It will be easy... All I need is to had a plan... I can't fight all in the same time... I must catch them... One at a time... And these trials will help me... I will destroy them, I was created for this... And after, I will hunt my creator Darkheart... He turned to goodness, and I can't support it... I was born to be evil..." He smiled in his hidden place and his glowing symbol flashed one instant.   
  
Noble Heart joined all the Care Bears ready for the run. Loyal Heart was on the start line, Champ Bear and Swift Heart talking near him. The others runners were Surprise Bear, Bright Heart and Proud Bear, waiting for the start. Noble Heart took place and Cheer Bear ready her pistol for the beginning of the run. "All runners ready?" The seven Care Bears took their places on the starting line. "To three! One! Two Three! Run!" Bang! All the runners began their long-distance run not too quickly, knowing that they will need all their might for the last meters, not the first one. Others bears looked at the run, joined by four humans. The one once know as Darkheart answered to the invite of the Care Bears with Christy and her two friends.   
  
The four children watched and applauded.   
  
"Go Swift Heart!" cheered John and Dawn together. The others all laughed, most of them had seen that coming.   
  
"I'm routing for Noble Heart," Christy motioned.   
  
"Not me I think Champ will win," said Cheer. A lot of nods and agreeing shouts greeted her prediction, as they all remembered what happened to Swift Heart the last time.   
  
"We're supporting Loyal Heart," agreed the twins, Perfect and Polite...   
  
"Yeah, us too," cheered Treat Heart, Good Luck and Birthday Bear. The bears and cousins all had their own favorites to win the race, none of them suspecting that the were being watched and that the racers would not all appear at the finish line.   
  
In his hidden place, the shadowly villain begins his attack. "Time to begin. DARKHEART STORM!" A strange ray shoots out from him.   
  
As the runners are closer to the third part of the track, a big strange thundercloud appeared out of nowhere. "What is...?" began Loyal Heart. Before he can finish, lightning shoots out of the clouds. Then a big flash appears.   
  
From where everyone was watching the race, the watchers covered their eyes as the flash appeared. When it is gone, everyone try to continue to watching the race. A few minutes had past and for some strange reason, the racers hadn't reached the finish line yet.   
  
"Where are they?" wondered Polite.   
  
As they pondered this, Tender Heart saw something. "What?" The strange being Tender Heart saw jumped up and landed on one of the trees. The being looked like...   
  
"A Care Bear?! It can't be!" exclaimed Grumpy.   
  
It looks like a Care Bear all right, but it is black and red all with white paws. (Like Shadow from Sonic Adventure II) He got a symbol like all the other Care Bears but it appears to be a symbol of evil. "It all begins here...and soon it will end elsewhere," said the newcomer.   
  
"Who are you?" asked True Heart.   
  
"The real question should be...where are your friends?"   
  
"Than...you must have gotten Champ and the others!" said Cheer.   
  
"Who do you think you are?" asked Friend.   
  
The boy (I will call him David since that is the name Swift Heart used) gasped, "No..."   
  
"What?" asked Christy.   
  
"It can't be! Not you!" exclaimed David in disbelief.   
  
The evil bear laughed and begin to jump. "DARKHEART TELEPORT!" The Care Bears covered their eyes as a flash of light appeared once more. They looked again when all is cleared. The bear appeared to be gone.   
  
"What the...? Where...?" asked Treat Heart.   
  
Laughter is heard. The group turned around to see that the dark bear is behind them. His symbol is flashing. He spoke once more. "My name is Darkheart Bear. This is no time for fun and games. Farewell! DARKHEART TELEPORT!"   
  
Once again the flash of light appeared and once again he disappeared. However, he didn't reappear. The group looks confused.   
  
"Darkheart Bear...what is he?" asked Brave Heart.   
  
"And more importantly, what did he do to the others?" asked Good Luck.   
  
"And to my Champ!" exclaimed Cheer Bear, upset.   
  
"We better get back to Care-A-Lot now!" urged True Heart.   
  
So the others all raced back to Care-A-Lot for an urgent meeting in the Hall of Hearts. True Heart banged the gavel down on the heart shaped wooden block and called for order.   
  
"Alright everyone," she called. "Settle down. I'm sure there's a very good explanation for all of this." She gave David a sidelong glance, and he swallowed worriedly, as memories of the bear flashed through his mind.   
  
"Well first can someone explain who Dark Heart is?" asked Polite.   
  
"David," Christy whispered nudging him with her elbow.   
  
David cleared his throat and began to explain, realizing that the twins hadn't been around when he was Dark Heart, they'd been elsewhere in the world. "I was originally Dark Heart, an evil monster bent on destroying goodness, kindness and every bear and cousin in the world." Seeing the twins expressions he hastened to add, "But thanks to those things I became good, but I am afraid I left something, something I should never have done."   
  
"Yeah who is small, dark and creepy?" asked Cheer Bear.   
  
"He was a Care Bear I created and named after myself," David explained.   
  
"He was supposed to help me defeat you."   
  
"He's doing a great job on his own," mused Birthday Bear. The others nodded as so far in just one move he had captured 7 members of the Care Bear family, one of them being one of the two oldest and strongest members. If he could do that then they would be captured easily.   
  
Dark Heart Bear was in his newly built hideout, a secret place he used for his dark plans. Like his once master's own secret place, he created it with his powerful magical power. A dark and terrifying place, hidden behind a red door covered with mystical signs. The bear sat on his throne and looked at his great room. Seven statues decorated it, seven statues of Care Bears. Frozen in a surprised grin, changed into crystal by the evil powers of Dark Heart Bear, Noble Heart, Champ Bear, Loyal Heart, Surprise Bear, Swift Heart, Bright Heart and Proud Bear. The black bear walked among them and stopped to the horse. "Nice to meet you, Noble Heart. You're surprised of this new Care Bear you've never seen before?" Dark Heart laughed to the statues. "My creator was a fool to be defeated by you and change into a good friend of you. But I'm not so stupid. No-Heart gave me the mission to catch all of the Care Bears, because he has not the power to do it himself. So I'll have all your brothers, sisters and cousins. I don't do it for this magician, I do it for me, to prove I am more than my creator and his master, No-Heart. In a few days, all of the Care Bear Family will join you here, new crystal statues for my collection!"   
  
A tear appeared at the corner of Noble Heart's eye. Dark Heart changed it into ice. "Cry, fuzzy stupid horse! Cry! No one will save you! Even if your friends found you, they will not be able to change you back to flesh and bone! To broke the crystal will kill you!" The nightmare laugh of Dark Heart Bear echoed.   
  
In the Hall of Hearts, the assembled Care Bears were searching for a solution to the Dark Heart problem.   
  
"Did you remember something about the weaknesses of your creation, David?" asked Birthday Bear.   
  
"I don't... I don't remember all things I did when I was Dark Heart... I do all I can to forget this dark time of my life..." Christy turned to her friend, who was in a bad state as he remembered the time when he was evil. David looked at her and resumed, "But, maybe something is written in my diary..."   
  
"And where is the diary?" ranted Grumpy.   
  
David cleared his throat, "I left it in No-Heart's castle. He certainly used it to free Dark Heart Bear from my cave."   
  
Grumpy: "What a news..."   
  
"We have to get in there and get it," announced Tender Heart.   
  
"Great idea," mused Good Luck Bear. "Just waltz right on in there and take it. We already have one bad thing to deal with, we will definitely have two if we do that."   
  
"Yeah, knowing tall, dark and evil," said Share Bear gently. "He'll have it as close to him as possible."   
  
The others all had to agree with her, No-Heart was evil and so bent on destroying their family that he got cocky at the thought of any good way to do it, but he wasn't stupid. This left them with a tough decision, who'd be able to go in there and retrieve the diary without being caught? It was obvious to send the smaller or less obvious members like Gentle Heart, Cozy Heart, Grumpy or someone but that would be too dangerous for them alone and a big group would attract too much attention.   
  
"Why not let Secret Bear go?" asked Friend Bear. "No one could do the job better then him."   
  
"It's an idea," mused Tender Heart. "But it doesn't feel right for him to go alone."   
  
"Yes but who have we got left who'd be suitable to go with him?"   
  
"I'll go," offered David. "If I wear some dark clothes and stay low I could help."   
  
"It's risky, are you sure?" asked True Heart. David nodded.   
  
"Alright then, get ready and be careful, No-Heart is a bad person to get on the wrong side of." David and Secret Bear nodded and ran off to get ready to go.   
  
Back at Dark Heart Bear's lair, the evil bear sits on his throne trying to figure out how to get the Care Bears to his lair.   
  
"I supposed I should do the same that my creator did. Put it out in the open but that is pretty useless." started Dark Heart Bear.  
Then... As he thinks of something, he suddenly, without warning, remembered something.   
  
Flashback:   
  
A big evil red cloud is in a dark cave. It is Darkheart. Right now, he is looking at someone. That someone is crying.   
  
"What are you doing, you scary...thing?"   
  
Darkheart laughed, "Don't worry. This won't hurt...much!"   
  
The evil being then cast a strange spell at his prisoner, then everything went black.   
  
Present:   
  
Dark Heart Bear jumped up with a start. He looks confused. "Why did I remember that just now? Strange how I remember something that I don't recall remembering." He shook his head. "Might as well see how my enemies are doing. DARKHEART VISION!   
  
A big vision hole like in No-Heart's magic pot appeared and he looked at it. He sees that the Care Bears are sending David and Secret Bear on their mission.   
  
"Well, well. That fool that was my creator is going to find me. Well, while he's away, I might as well make myself useful and get more victims. But who to capture so those foolish bears would finally find me so I can do them in?" He looked at the bears in his vision hole carefully. Finally he stopped on two little cubs playing. They are Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs.   
  
"Good, I found some and so young." He chuckles evilly. "It's time for them to get a new 'playmate'."   
  
Dark Heart Bear arrived in Care-A-Lot not long later and soon spotted the cubs. He was in disguise and wandered over to them. "Hi," he said in a friendly voice. "I'm Dream Bear." Ok, he thought to himself, pretty useless but it'll have to do for now. Hugs and Tugs grinned up at him.   
  
"Are you new?" asked Hugs.   
  
"Yeah, we haven't seen you before," agreed Tugs.   
  
"Err, why yes I am. I just recently joined the family, I'm like Bedtime's brother." If he could trick the cubs into believing that, he'd be in with a chance to capture them and lure the others into his trap forever.   
  
"Want to play?" asked Hugs holding up their ball. Dark Heart Bear nodded and played with them. Grams peered out of the window on hearing the voice but seeing the blue disguise he was wearing, and the fact his back was turned she assumed he was either Bedtime or Grumpy and thought nothing of it.   
  
"I know, let's play hide and seek," said Dark Heart Bear. "We'll hide and I'll send a message to the others to find us, deal?"   
  
"Yay!" cheered the cubs, who just went with him.   
  
Later Grumpy walked past Grams house to inform her of the problem and to keep an eye on the cubs, when she mentioned they'd gone off with him earlier he was surprised and said they weren't with him.   
  
"Then it was Bedtime," she said calmly.   
  
"But Bedtime has been with Wish Bear all morning," said Grumpy. "He was helping her register caring missions. Even if that bear is around we still have a job to do." Just then Good Luck arrived.   
  
"Come on Grumpy, the others need us."   
  
"We have huge problem," Grumpy interrupted. "We think the cubs have gone off with Dark Heart Bear."   
  
"My stars!" exclaimed Good Luck. "We'd better tell the others." The three bears ran to join the others, and were about to explain when Dark Heart Bear appeared near by, grinning at them.   
  
"Hello you pathetic wimps," he laughed. "Missing a few cubs are we?"   
  
"He's got Hugs and Tugs," Grumpy whispered to True Heart.   
  
"What?!" she exclaimed. "Kidnapping innocent little cubs now are we?"   
  
"That's shameful," scolded Wish Bear. "Pick on someone your own size."   
  
"Oh I will, don't think I won't," he laughed. Soon Wish Bear was gone too, in a flash.   
  
"Want them back?" he enquired. "You know where to come. DARKHEART TELEPORT!" And he was gone.   
  
Meanwhile Secret Bear and David had made their way to No-Hearts castle, now all they needed was to find out where he'd keep the book.   
  
Dark Heart was in his secret lair, teleporting himself next to two frightened cubs and an emerald bear.   
  
"Have a good trip? The game is finish, and soon, all the Care Bears will be finished!"   
  
"Why ... Why? Why did you do that?" asked the poor Baby Hugs. The black bear looked at the pink baby with a confused grin. "Why? Why... Why! Because... Because I had been created to do that! Because I never liked the goodness, because I'm evil!" Some disappointment was in his voice.   
  
"But, did you ever try to do good? Caring is better you know..." said Baby Tugs.   
  
"Don't taunt me! I'm evil and I'll stay evil! You'll turn me good like my creator! I'm not a fool!"   
  
"We never said you were a fool, Dark Heart Bear. We are the friends of all living thing..." tried Wish Bear.   
  
"Stop! Even if you are Wish Bear, not all things are possible! I'm evil! And I'll show you! DARK HEART BEAR STARE!" The red evil tummy symbol of the black bear glowed and a light ray flashed, hitting Wish Bear, who had move to protect the cubs. One instant later, the blue-green bear had been changed into a crystal statue, still in position to take the shot in place of the two cubs.   
  
"You... You changed her into a statue!" cried the cubs.   
  
"Yes. Like the others!" He clapped his hands and lights appeared in the room. The twin cubs saw their friends changed into statues used as decoration.   
  
"It's so horrible!"   
  
"Yes! I'll show you your new nursery until the others Care Bears come to save you. I'm sure you'll like it..."   
  
Using his powers, he towed the two frightened cubs into a dark, bad-smelling cell.   
  
"I'm afraid for us, and for the whole Care Bear Family! He changed... He changed Wish Bear into statue! And... and Noble Heart! Loyal Heart, Swift Heart, Champ..." Tugs hugged his sister, "Don't lose hope, sister. Our family will come..."   
  
At the same moment, No-Heart wanted to contact the dark bear to know how his plan goes.   
  
"I'm sure this stupid bear hasn't caught all the Care Bears! He is like the others!" said Shreiky.   
  
"My niece, he is now my most powerful servant. He'll do the work for us and we'll rule the world."   
  
"I like when you say this, my uncle. But, if he wants to use his powers against us after he is done?"   
  
"Darkheart thought of that and wrote how to defeat his creation in his diary."   
  
"Can I read it?"   
  
Elsewhere in No-Heart's castle, David and Secret Bear, in disguises, are looking for the library where No-Heart kept Darkheart's diary. They eventually found it. To their surprise, No-Heart has got a lot of books.   
  
"Oh my goodness. How am I going to find my book in all this?" asked David.   
  
Secret Bear pulled on David's pants. Someone is coming. The two quickly hide as Shreiky and Beastly enter. Beastly is holding a book.   
  
"You sure that bear would destroy the Care Bears?" asked Beastly.   
  
"He better or else!" shreiked Shreiky.   
  
"But what if he tries to betray No-Heart?"   
  
"You idiot! If he tries to do that, all uncle No-Heart has to do is reveal his secret and that stupid bear's world will be shattered! It will be enough for No-Heart to get rid of him!"   
  
"Oh yeah. You mean the part where that bear used to be..."   
  
Shreiky then grabs his neck, shutting him up. "You fool! Don't say that! He might be looking in and will find a way to make that information useless! No-Heart wants it to be unexpected. She let go.   
  
"Oops, I forgot."   
  
"Now put that diary in a secret place where that bear wouldn't find it!" she commanded him.   
  
"Okay," Beastly hide the book in a hard-to-find place in No-Heart's library. David and Secret Bear, in their hiding place, saw where he put it.   
  
"And get to cleaning my room, you furball!"   
  
Beastly and Shreiky left. When they did, David and Secret Bear got out of their hiding place and went to where Beastly hid the book. David took it out of its hiding place.   
  
"Well, that wasn't so hard. But what does Beastly mean by what he "used to be"?   
  
Just to be sure David looked in his diary, Secret Bear looked in too.   
  
David looks confused when he found what he is looking for. "This...this isn't right! What is Darkheart Bear? We've got to tell the others!   
  
"You won't be telling them anything!" David and Secret Bear looks startled and looked around. No-Heart was in the library with them. "You won't be ruining any chance for revenge, David!"   
  
"How did you..." started David.   
  
No-Heart laughed, "You think those disguises would fool me?! Now, prepare to pay for your betrayal!"   
  
Back in Care-A-Lot, the others are in the Hall of Hearts again. Baby Hugs, Baby Tugs, and Wish Bear having been captured by Dark Heart Bear is now concerning them.   
  
"Oh dear. What do we do?" asked Harmony.   
  
"Well, we go and rescued them," said Grumpy.   
  
"That's what Dark Heart Bear wants. He knows we would go rescue them and it will lead us to a trap!" said Tender Heart Bear.   
  
"But what choice do we have? He will probably harm the cubs if we don't go," siad Gentle Heart Lamb.   
  
A noise is heard. It was the Caring Meter. They went outside. The meter is down a few.   
  
"Oh no! What is happening?" asked Bedtime.   
  
"Is it Darkheart Bear?" asked John.   
  
"It's got to be!" answered Dawn.   
  
Tenderheart looked into the starscope. "The problem is in a town called 'Fromberg'."   
  
"But that can't be! That town been abandoned for years!" said Christy.   
  
"I think that is where Dark Heart Bear is holding the cubs and the others. We've got to go!" said True Heart.   
  
"But what about David and Secret Bear?" asked Lots Of Heart Elephant.   
  
"Dark Heart Bear would probably cause more trouble if we wait longer. But you are right! Friend Bear!" said True Heart.   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Go to No-Heart's castle with some Care Bears and Cousins and get David and Secret Bear. I have a bad feeling No-Heart has already captured them! Get them and bring them to Fromberg. The rest of us will go to Fromberg!   
  
"I hope Champ is okay," moaned Cheer.   
  
"It is just me, or are you concerned about Champ?" asked Treat Heart Pig.   
  
Cheer blushed at this comment.   
  
Back at Darkheart Bear's cave, the bear is looking at the Care Bears through his Vision he once again made. He looked glee with evil at this. "Good! They got the message!" He made the hole disappear. "Time to sent them a welcome! DARKHEART CREATION!"   
  
He shoots out another ray of light. A creature appeared. It is hard to see what it is. "Go outside of my cave into Fromberg. There, capture the Care Bears but leave Tender Heart and the children! I will deal with them personally.   
  
"Yes, master," responded the creature. The creature left. The evil bear look pleased, then looked puzzled.   
  
"Strange. Why did I say to leave Tender Heart and the children so I can deal with them? And also, why didn't I turn those cubs into statues?" His puzzled look is gone, replaced with an angry one. "Blast! That cub's words are somehow affecting me! I got to finish them off or it might be my undoing!"   
  
He teleported himself to the dungeon and towered over the two cubs, grinning evilly. Baby Tugs gave Baby Hugs a hug and stood up in front of her.   
  
"You...you big bully," Tugs said trying to sound tough. "You...you pick on people and that isn't right. You hurt others you should be ashamed."   
  
Dark Heart Bear laughed. "Pathetic, you two don't know the meaning of what I do." Then it hit him, some of the time he didn't even know that either, but everything clouded his mind and anger just surfaced as usual. He faced the cubs. "I'll handle you two..."   
  
"Stop it, bully," snapped Hugs. "Why don't you grow up and be nice."   
  
Dark Heart Bear froze then glared at her. "Because I am evil." He was about to destroy the cubs when he felt that the others had arrived. "Ahh, good. The guests are here." He vanished leaving the cubs alone once again.   
  
Meanwhile at No-Hearts castle, No-Heart still had David and Secret Bear trapped, but was unaware that Friend Bear, Birthday Bear, Playful Heart, Cozy Heart and Lotsa Heart were there also. They had followed his evil laughing to find the two friends trapped.   
  
"Ok, ready Care Bears, Cousins?" asked Friend Bear. The other four nodded and stood in a line. "4,3,2,1," she called.   
  
"STARE!!!" came the collective response. They blasted No-Heart hard in the back and soon Secret Bear joined in to give an extra little bit of help. Soon No-Heart was down, not entirely out, but down.   
  
"Come on!" called Cozy Heart. "Grab the book and hurry, we have to get to Fromberg and quickly." David scooped the book up and the seven of them took off and left the castle.   
  
Dark Heart Bear's creation waited for the Care Bears. Finally they came.   
  
Dawn asked, "Where is this black bear's lair?"   
  
True Heart answered, "Maybe at a similar place at his own master's one."   
  
"This horrible place ... I still remember it..." shuddered John.   
  
"Wait!" said Proud Heart.   
  
All the Care Bears stopped.   
  
Christy asked, "What?"   
  
The cat looked worried. "Somebody ... Somebody is here..."   
  
Dark Heart Bear's creation, a thing that no one can say what he looks like, jumped on the assembled Care Bears and friends. In his right claw he took John and Dawn, and with other Share Bear and Forest Friend. He put them in his horrible mouth and a jail opened in his chest, showing their captured friends to the Care Bears.   
  
"We will help you!" said Tender Heart.   
  
"Care Bear stare!" followed True Heart, and the assembled Care Bears began to stare at the creature, who fled with his prisoners.   
  
"Not all things went well as we excepted..." said Grumpy.   
  
The Care Bears and their friend resumed their rescue mission. They were all sad, and Christy was depressed.   
  
"Don't feel bad, Christy," True Heart comforted. "We'll get them all back, that's our mission and we'll follow through till we complete it."   
  
"And in the mean time Dark Heart Bear's mission is to capture us," moaned Grumpy.   
  
"Don't be a grouch," Tender Heart said calmly.   
  
"Hey, it's who I am," said Grumpy in response. Tender Heart sighed and nodded in agreement.   
  
Soon the shadow like creature was around again. Proud Heart's ears twitched as she sensed and heard it's strange swishing sound, the arrival. "Everyone look out!" she called. The bears and cousins all disappeared behind rocks and into shadows, as the creature confronted them. "No more running," said Proud Heart as she dodged a blow from its hand. "Let's fight back."   
  
"Right with you," agreed the twins together. The three lined up as the others watched in worry.   
  
"4,3,2,1..." the three counted. "STARE!!!" Their stares hit the creature and attempted to force it back, but they weren't strong enough. But they found it a lot easier as Grumpy, Cheer, Friend Bear, Secret Bear and the rest of the other team jumped right in and began to help them. Rainbow light spread through the creature from all directions as everyone joined in, and a white one from True Heart flew parallel to Tender Hearts. The creature howled and vanished into thin air and the bears and cousins all stopped, sinking to the floor. The creature's captives were released.   
  
"I am exhausted," said Proud Heart as she leant back to back with the twins.   
  
"You jumped in first," Christy told them.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha," laughed a voice and Dark Heart Bear appeared. "Indeed you did girls, and it was a bad mistake, wore you down enough to make an easy prey." There was a flash of light and as soon as it faded, Proud Heart and the twins were gone and so was Dark Heart Bear.   
  
"Oh no," exclaimed Brave Heart.   
  
"At least he didn't notice the book," whispered Friend Bear and David held it up. He showed the page to the others who were delighted.   
  
"Come on," urged Tender Heart. "We have to save the others."   
  
Back in Dark Heart Bear's cave, he looks pleased at his new statues. Soon, he will have all the Care Bears as statues. Yet...why does he feel disappointed?   
  
"I seemed to like what I am doing...yet I don't. What is wrong?" As he continues to think, another memory came back to him.   
  
Flashback:   
  
It is another part of Dark Heart's cave. All the cubs are in the cage Dark Heart put them in. They are scared and some of them crying. One of them is a small purple cub.   
  
"What he is going to us?" asked the purple cub. Another cub, hidden, calms her. "There, there. I am sure we will get out of this. I hope." Then, one of the cubs screamed. Dark Heart came in.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Enjoying ourselves?" taunted Darkheart. A little lion cub tries bravefully to stand up to him. "You don't scare me, Dark Heart!"   
  
"Oh, I don't intend to. Now I think I should borrow one of you. Which one?" He then grabs one. It is the hidden bear who calmed the small purple cub. The purple cub cries again.   
  
"Please don't take him!" pleaded the purple cub.   
  
Dark Heart laughed at this. "Don't worry. I won't kill him. But you might see him again. Might."   
  
Present:   
  
Dark Heart Bear is more confused than before. Why are these memories haunting him? And what are their purpose? He shook off his confusement. "Well, those bears have got to be in my cave by now. I better prepare myself, I suppose."   
  
The others had indeed arrived in his cave and were amazed at how spooky and very alike to the original cave it was. They crept around silently until they reached a room of great size.   
  
"The throne room," muttered David, reliving his own bad memories as his time as Dark Heart.   
  
"Ok everyone, stay alert," True Heart warned. "This bear is dangerous."   
  
"Ha ha ha ha, you are right True Heart," said a voice. Dark Heart Bear appeared nearby, standing on an old chest, grinning like a Cheshire cat. He looked calmly around at all the bears, their cousins and the children. His gaze slowly flickered in the children's direction and quickly David hid the book behind his back.   
  
"Where are our friends?" demanded Share Bear.   
  
"Oh right here." He snapped his fingers to reveal a set of crystal statues. The rest of the family and the children gasped, the captured bears and cousins, trapped, maybe forever if they didn't do something. They could see some of the statues weren't giving up hope even though they were frozen in the prisons. The twins, Loyal Heart and Swift Heart and some of the others were somehow holding hands, by a small touch or hooked together tightly. This gave the remaining members some hope, seeing that they were there in spirit, if nothing else.   
  
"Alright creep," called Brave Heart. "We'll stop you now, you'll not make anyone suffer any longer because of evil."   
  
"Yeah, you tell him Brave Heart!" cheered Cheer and Funshine together.   
  
"Oh I'm scared," he snorted. "You think you could defeat me when they didn't have time to even lift a finger against me? And remember, I still have the cubs and you don't know where they are."   
  
"You're a monster," Christy yelled at him. "You have a Care Bear body but it is full of evil. You will be stopped."   
  
"Strong words," he laughed. "But I am not interested in you, at least, not right now." A strong wind picked up and the four children were thrown against a wall near by.   
  
The remaining members of the Care Bear Family stand in the way of Dark Heart Bear.   
  
The black bear looked to his opponents and laughed, "You're nothing now. I have already won. You can't stop me now, I have finished my dark mission. You'll soon be changed into statues like your brothers, sisters, cousins and friends. A great family reunion as I could say."   
  
Cheer taunted him, "You have finished your dark quest. All the cubs and Care Bears who escaped from Darkheart's cages are now in your hands. Our future is lost, bound to your will. With your quest finished, what you will do?"   
  
A confused bear turned his evil red gaze on the pink bear with the rainbow symbol.   
  
"What I will do? What I will do? What I will do?" Flashes of memories haunted him, he saw a time where all the Care Bears were assembled, united as one. He sees a purple cub in the hands of True Heart, watched by Noble Heart. Dark Heart Bear take his head in his hands, his eyes filled with pain. "Noooooooo!!! Leave me alone!"   
  
"We can help you." said True Heart.   
  
"Never... Never... Foolish Care Bears! It's time to finish with you!" His angered voice was frightening. All the Care Bears feared what was about to happen. A great red flash of light filled the room. An instant later, a great collection of crystal statues of Care Bears decorated the throne room of Dark Heart Bear.   
  
"I have finally finished with them. My dark mission is now terminated. But... something is empty in my heart... As I have done something bad... As if I had forgotten something..." The confused Dark Heart Bear teleported himself into the cubs' jail. The two cubs feared the reaction of their jailer.   
  
"It's finished. You're the last Care Bears living. Your family now is a decoration for my throne room. Maybe you'll join them quickly..." He wanted to summon his dark power and looked at the two frightened cubs, remembering a similar scene.   
  
Baby Tugs raised before his sister to protect her. "We are Care Bears! We will stand against the uncaring!"   
  
The bear scorned: "Put more conviction in your oath, little one."   
  
Baby Hugs cried, "Why did you do that? Why? Our family never wanted to do something bad against you!"   
  
The bear threw the two cubs with his hand. "It was my mission. I live for uncaring, and your family lived for caring! I couldn't let them live!" But conviction wasn't in his voice. Something was wrong. "Now ... Now ... I'll seek this stupid dark apprentice mage who created me to put an end to my revenge!" He teleported himself in his throne room, leaving the cubs with some food.   
  
"What I am doing? Why are memories haunting me ? Why have I let those two cubs live?" Some pain passed through. "I'll pay my debt with this Darkheart and I will see what I'll do after..."   
  
David, Christy, John, and Dawn (who is behind the door) overheard the last words of Dark Heart Bear. David stood. "I have still the book. Maybe, with the help of the twin cubs, we will able to change the bear."   
  
The twins nodded. "Yes. We must find a passage to the cage where the cubs are," they said in unison.   
  
"Did you remember a passage to go to the cage, David? This lair is similar to your own." asked Christy.   
  
David replied, "Yes. Follow me."   
  
Dark Heart Bear is still in his throne room. He is still haunted by memories he is not sure he had heard of. The children arrived, unseen at first. They try to get to the passage to the cubs' cage. Unfortunately, Dark Heart Bear spotted them and blocked their way.   
  
"Ah ha! I caught you!" cried Dark Heart triumphantly.   
  
"I knew this was too easy," replied John.   
  
"Now, Dark Heart. Time for you to pay for your betrayal!" screamed the evil bear.   
  
"Even if you try, you still be held back," replied David.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Dark Heart Bear.   
  
David is prepared to reveal a secret that not even Dark Heart Bear knows. "You are not evil, Dark Heart Bear! Not even at the beginning!"   
  
"What do you mean?! I was born evil! You created me!   
  
"No, I turned you evil. Back when I was still Dark Heart, I decided that I must have a weapon so I could use it against the Care Bears should all else fail. I decided to use one of my captives and turn him or her evil with my powers.   
  
"What...what do you mean?" asked the confused bear.   
  
"You are one of the orphan cubs I captured." Dark Heart Bear looks confused at this information. "What?!"   
  
"I took you when you were an orphan because No-Heart told me to, and locked you in the cage with the other orphan cubs. Then, three days before Noble Heart and True Heart found the cubs, I took you from the cage. Then...   
  
Flashback:   
  
The unknown cub is being confronted by Dark Heart. The red being used his powers on the little cub.   
  
"You will remember none of this nor the other cubs. From this day forth, you will be my slave!"   
  
Present:   
  
Dark Heart Bear looked even more shocked than before as David continued, "I locked you away from the others so they wouldn't help keep your memories. You got out at one time and witnessed the other cubs being rescued by Noble Heart and True Heart.   
  
Flashback:   
  
The cub is hiding as he sees the founding Care Bears escape from Dark Heart with the cubs. After they escaped, Dark Heart noticed the unknown cub.   
  
"What are you doing out?! I thought I told you to stay put." Dark Heart then teleported himself and the cub to where the cub was supposed to be locked up. "Now stay put!"   
  
Present:   
  
Dark Heart Bear is saddened now.   
  
"After a while, I decided I would use you as my backup weapon should my other plans fail. I used my powers to give you black fur and powers unimaginable.   
  
Flashback:   
  
Dark Heart is now finished with his creation. "It is done! My backup weapon of destruction. Those Care Bears won't know what hit them! You need a name. Hmmmm...I know! From this day forth, your name is...Dark Heart Bear!" We see his creation- it is Dark Heart Bear.   
  
Present:   
  
Dark Heart Bear is holding his head in his hands, once again in pain. "Noo! Noo!" He kneeled on the floor, now sadder than before.   
  
"I think I know why you are hurt. Your good side is trying to escape, but your cursed side is holding it back," said Christy.   
  
"The other weapon your good side has against your cursed side is your memories," said John.   
  
Dark Heart Bear looked up confused, "But why?"   
  
"Maybe you want to be good again. Who knows?" mused Dawn.   
  
"Look, I did this to you, and I'm sorry. Please let us help you," said David.   
  
"How can you help me?" exclaimed Dark Heart Bear. "I am evil, he made me evil." He pointed an accusing finger at David. "If it is true."   
  
"It's very true," David said gently. "I shouldn't have. I am sorry." Dark Heart Bear looked at him quietly, but far from calmly. His memories flooded back, cubs, magic, Dark Heart, Noble Heart and True Heart and so much more.   
  
Christy moved towards True Heart and placed her hand sadly on her friends shoulder, stroking the crystal. "Dark Heart Bear," she told him. "You must learn to overcome your darkness, just like David. True Heart and the others thought they could help you. That's all they wanted, all they needed, was a chance."   
  
"Look at the first ones," said John crossing the room. "Look at Noble Heart, Swift Heart, Loyal Heart and some of the others. Look how they are holding hands." Dark Heart Bear looked at the crystal hands, reaching out, touching each other. Trying to hold onto the other. He hadn't a clue what was going on, a battle of good and evil, light and darkness surged inside of him. Regardless of his deeds, the children looked at him with something akin to pity but more of a want to help. Even the statues gazed at him, forgiving, no anger whatsoever, as if they didn't think anything bad about him. He was one of their own to them at first glance and maybe more, but what should he do?   
  
Tears fall from the eyes of the statues, like Noble Heart's one earlier. Dark Heart Bear understands why the horse was doing it. The tears weren't for Noble Heart, nor any of the captured Care Bears. The tears were for him. Him, the evil Care Bear, the long lost brother who had fallen to the shadows. Even if he chased down his family, they still loved him in their heart. The cubs wanted to help him. The darkness in his heart faded as he became haunted with memories...   
  
"Nooooooooooooo!!!! It's not possible! I can't I'm evil!" The bear rolled to the floor, his gaze full of pain. John and Dawn took this time of confusion to free Baby Hugs and Baby Tugs. They found Christy and David near the depressed black bear.   
  
"His last secret was the fact he was a Care Bear. I turned him evil when I was Dark Heart, and now, I'm sorry for this... He he can't seem to bear this fact..."   
  
Hugs came to the black bear and hugged him. "We forgive you. You are one of our family."   
  
Tugs followed, "Yes. One of the Care-bears. Please, come with us..."   
  
The black bear threw away the cubs and the children. "Nooooo!!! He could not be true!"   
  
"It was like I said to you, Uncle No-Heart. This stupid bear caught all the Care Bears!" said Shrieky.   
  
No-Heart answered, "Only two cubs are left, and four children. With this traitor in here. Good work, Dark Heart Bear. You finished the mission I once gave to your creator."   
  
Beastly looked at the statues and liked the touch of crystal. Next to Cheer's statue, he said, "This one will be perfect in my room..."   
  
"Later, Beastly. First, on to important business." said No-Heart evilly. He then turned to the scared cubs and children. "Well, you got away last time, David. But this time your friends are trapped and no one can help you. Prepare to feel the wrath of No-Heart!"   
  
The evil magician used his powers to turn himself into a three-headed monster. The monster growled evilly and prepared to destroy the children.   
  
"Stop!" cried a voice. The monster turned. Dark Heart Bear had just gotten up.   
  
No-Heart (in his monster voice), "Oh, I suppose you want the pleasure of destroying them."   
  
Dark Heart Bear paused, not moving.   
  
"Well?! Get your fat butt over here and finish the job!" commanded No-Heart.   
  
"No..." started Dark Heart Bear.   
  
"What?!" cried No Heart.   
  
"I am through being someone else's weapon. Plus, I am through with being evil! I am not evil. I was just transformed this way.   
  
"You fool! Don't you dare betray me like Dark Heart did!"   
  
"You are the fool! You turned him evil, as he did to me! I am not going to allow you to harm anyone, not ever again!   
  
"Ha! Will they still forgive you for what you done?! You turned them into statues, sent a monster after them, and kidnapped little cubs.   
  
"Maybe I can't change my past. But there is one thing I can still do. I will defend my family anyway possible!"   
  
"So be it. Die!" screamed No-Heart, eyes blazing.   
  
The monster shoots a laser blast at Dark Heart Bear. The good guys feared that the dark bear was destroyed. However, Dark Heart Bear ran toward the monster. The bear had goodness in his heart for the first time in years.   
  
"I won't let you destroy what I almost lost! DARK HEART DESTROYER!"   
  
Dark Heart Bear launched himself into No-Heart like a huge meteorite. It hits the monster, whose screamed in pain.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!!" cried No-Heart.   
  
There was an explosion. When everything was clear, No-Heart was gone. Shreiky and Beastly panicked.   
  
"Oh no! No-Heart is gone! What can we do?! Should we run?" asked Beastly.   
  
"I have a better idea...RUN AWAY!" The two villains ran for it. After they got away, the Care Bears turned back to their normal selves.   
  
"What happened?" asked Noble Heart.   
  
Tender Heart, "Something must have happened to change us back!"   
  
Cheer see Champ and hug him. "Champ! I thought I'd never see you again!" Champ blushed at this.   
  
"Cheer, not now!"   
  
Baby Tugs cried, "Someone help us." The good guys turned to see that Baby Hugs and Tugs are trying to get someone off of the ground. It is Dark Heart Bear. He appears to be unconscious.   
  
They ran over to help the cubs, and between them Noble Heart and Tender Heart sat the unconscious bear up.   
  
"He fought to save you," John told them.   
  
"Very brave," mused Good Luck.   
  
"Or very stupid," Grumpy grinned. The others all gave a few smiles and a few chuckles in agreeance. Tender Heart gently patted the bear's hand.   
  
"Who'd have thought," he mused. "I guess he needs our help now."   
  
"What exactly are we going to do?" asked Playful Heart. "We aren't magicians."   
  
"Who needs magic when you have a little love?" asked Love-a-Lot as she rubbed her symbol. The two hearts glowed a gentle white and she smiled ruefully.   
  
"Love-a-Lot's right as usual," said Perfect gently touching his symbol. The white glow shone from it, making the red and yellow all white and bright. The two symbols produced similar sized and shaped copies, which hovered in mid air, and soon the others joined in. A cupcake, a cloud, a rainbow, an ice cream cone, a heart shaped light bulb and many others until Noble Heart and True Heart added their own touch. The symbols shone and came together into one bright shining white heart. The children all added a touch of love to it and it gently floated down to Dark Heart Bear.   
  
Slowly he began to wake up, his vision blurred by the bright light coming from the heart, which was slowly expanding around him. The black fur faded into white and a nice new symbol shone brightly from his tummy. The light faded and he looked up and around him. "What?" he wondered.   
  
"Feeling better?" asked Tender Heart helping him up.   
  
"Oh fine thank you," he responded.   
  
"You know now I think of it," mused Share Bear. "I do remember you from some time ago. Although you never had a name, never got a chance."   
  
"It's up to him now," said Champ. "Although we usually go by symbol meanings." Dark Heart Bear gazed down at his newly acquired symbol.   
  
"Well, how about Lightheart Bear?"   
  
"Perfect," laughed Cheer.   
  
"Come on, let's go home and celebrate," said Birthday Bear. The others all laughed, trust him to come up with a party idea.   
  
Back in Care-A-Lot, the Hall of Hearts was filled with all the joy of the Care Bear Family, whole once again. They were all here for an unplanned party to celebrate their new victory against the terrible No-Heart, but more, to show all the joy they had to be one, once more. Birthday and Share had done all they can to change the Hall into a great and big party, and all the banners used for the great picnic had been renamed 'Welcome to Care-A-Lot, Light Heart Bear.' The newcomer Light Heart Bear let tears of joy fall as he finds himself one of the Care Bears.   
  
"I'm... I can't say how happy I'm to be with us! So long I had been alone, my heart only filled by the hatred I had for you. Now, my heart is filled with the joy to be here, with my long lost family..." Hugs and Tugs hugged him.   
  
"To lose family is so horrible..." said the baby blue bear.   
  
"But now, you're with us forever..." ended his sister.   
  
The white bear hugged the two cubs.   
  
"Forgive me for all I did against you..."   
  
"It's already done." Answered True Heart, followed by the cheers of all the assembled Bears.   
  
David came to Light Heart, "Will you forgive me for to turning you evil?" He kneeled to the bear.   
  
"As Dark Heart Bear, servant of No-heart, never. As Light Heart Bear, new Care Bear, I forgive you immediately!"   
  
The feast had only begun and would not end for a long time.   
  
In a corner, Loyal Heart was thinking to something. "What's up, Loyal?" asked Perfect.   
  
"Our great picnic is ruined. We are one more. We will need to expand the Hall of Hearts and build a new cloud cottage!" said Loyal Heart.   
  
Perfect was worried, "Can you sometimes think of something else?"   
  
Loyal Heart smiled, "But to be one more also says that we are more to fight the uncaring and... More we are, more a feast is great! And this new celebration is great!" The two laugh.   
  
THE END  
  
Cast list  
Tom Kane: Dark Heart Bear/Light Heart Bear  
Chris Wiggins: No-Heart  
Hadley Kay: Darkheart/David Hall  
Terri Hawkes: Shreekly, Cheer Bear, Baby Hugs  
Terry Sears: Champ Bear  
Pauline Rennie: Treat Heart Pig, Grams Bear, Cozy Heart Penguin  
Billie Mae Richards: Bright Heart Raccoon  
Dan Hennessey: Loyal Heart Dog, Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion  
Pam Hyatt: Noble Heart Horse  
Maxine Miller: True Heart Bear  
Michael Fantini: John Bixby  
Alyson Court: Dawn Killeen  
Cree Summer: Christy Davis-Timbs  
Melleny Brown: Birthday Bear, Baby Tugs  
Jim Henshaw: Tender Heart Bear, Perfect Panda  
Bob Dermer: Grumpy Bear  
Eva Almos: Friend Bear  
Patricia Black: Share Bear  
Janet-Laine Green: Wish Bear  
John Stocker: Beastly  
Nonnie Griffin: Harmony Bear, Polite Panda  
Luba Goy: Gentle Heart Lamb, Lotsa Heart Elephant  
Laurie Waller-Benson: Bedtime Bear  
Jim Cummings: Dark Heart Bear's creature  
Marla Lukofsky: Playful Heart Monkey  
Louise Vallance: Proud Heart Cat  
Jane Eastwood: Funshine Bear  
Georgia Engel: Love-a-Lot Bear 


End file.
